Akane Tsunemori
Akane Tsunemori - główna bohaterka Psycho-Pass, Psycho-Pass 2 i Psycho-Pass Movie oraz postać poboczna w Psycho-Pass 3. Była inspektorem Pierwszej Dywizji w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, lecz z powodu pewnego incydentu, straciła uprawnienia i obecnie czeka na proces. Wygląd Akane jest niskiego wzrostu dziewczyną o bladej karnacji. Posiada brązowe oczy i krótką fryzurę z grzywką o tym samym kolorze. Najczęściej można zobaczyć ją w jej stroju służbowym, na który składa się biała koszula z postawionym do góry kołnierzykiem, czarna, zapięta na dwa guziki marynarka i krótka spódnica. Nosi również rajstopy. Poza pracą zobaczyć można ją też w białym swetrze w niebieskie paski oraz czerwonej czy różowej kurtce. Bardzo często dobiera do tego spódnicę i rajstopy. W drugim sezonie, strój Akane ulega zmianie. Jej marynarka jest rozpięta, a zamiast białej koszuli, ubrana jest w żółtą koszulkę. W tej części posiada również widoczny pasek przy spódnicy. W sezonie trzecim nosi pomarańczową, krótką kurtkę, czarno-biały sweter i szare spodnie. Na nogach założone ma ciemne buty. Osobowość W pierwszych odcinkach, Akane zdaje wrażenie nieśmiałej dziewczyny, która nie do końca umie odnaleźć się w swojej nowej pracy. Często okazuje też wrażliwość i współczucie względem innych. Już pierwszego dnia służby ma dylemat, czy jej koledzy dobrze postępują strzelając z dominatora do niewinnej, wystraszonej kobiety, którą Sibyl określił mianem kryminalisty[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 1|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 1 „Współczynnik przestępczości"]]. Nie nadużywa swojej rangi i traktuje równo egzekutorów jak i inspektorów, co z początku nie podobało się Ginozie, który uważał, że mogą to wykorzystać[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 3|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 3 „Konwencje produkcji"]]. Akane często myśli racjonalnie i rozsądnie. Stara się wybierać opcje korzystne zarówno dla systemu jak i jednostki, co można zauważyć gdy nie pozwala Kougami'emu zamordować Makishimy, gdyż wie, że sprowadzi to również na niego zgubę[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 18|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 18 „Obietnica zapisana na wodzie"]]. Pomimo empatii i zrozumienia względem utajnionych, Akane zaciekle wierzy w System Sibyl i nie wyobraża sobie, aby społeczeństwo potrafiło funkcjonować bez niego. Gdy poznaje prawdę kryjącą się za systemem, zaczyna go nienawidzić, lecz nie ośmiela się mu przeciwstawić[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 20|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 20 „Tam, gdzie sprawiedliwość"]]. Z biegiem czasu, Akane nabiera pewności siebie i potrafi negocjować nawet z samym Systemem Sybil, co widać gdy prosi o łaskawe postępowanie z Kougamim pod koniec pierwszego sezonu. Mocną stroną Akane jest przejrzysty Psycho-Pass i umiejętność zachowania zimnej krwi nawet w najbardziej tragicznych sytuacjach, co sprawia zainteresowanie i podziw Joshu Kasei. Relacje Shinya Kougami Ich pierwsza, wspólna misja nie zakończyła się dobrze, gdyż Akane nie zgadzając się na poczynania czarnowłosego egzekutora, strzela do niego z dominatora. Tsunemori czuje się winna sytuacja i gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja, poszła spytać się o jego stan zdrowia. Shinya był zdziwiony jej postawą i stwierdził, że „z taką szefową być może będzie w stanie pracować jak detektyw, a nie jak pies.", na co Akane się popłakała[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 2|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 2 „Ci, którzy się nadają"]]. Gdy Tsnemori dowiedziała się o tym, że Kougami był inspektorem, zaczęła się interesować jego osobą i wypytywała o niego resztę dywizji[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 6|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 6 „Powrót psychotycznego księcia"]] oraz go samego[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 7|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 7 „Symbolika Bletilli Striaty"]]. Akane często towarzyszyła Shinyi podczas różnych misji, a on tłumaczył jej wiele rzeczy, które z doświadczenia już sam wiedział[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 8 |Psycho-Pass Odcinek 8 „Reszta jest milczeniem"]]. Prócz tego, była jedyną osobą, która tak wytrwale pomagała mu rozwiązać sprawę zabójstwa jego dawnego przyjaciela - Sasayamy. Gdy odnaleźli już sprawcę, którym okazał się być Shogo Makishima, połączył ich wspólny cel - wymierzenie mu sprawiedliwości, gdyż ten w między czasie, zamordował również przyjaciółkę Akane - Yuki[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 11|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 11 „Wieczerza Świętych"]]. Metody działania Tsunemori i Kougami'ego ogromnie się jednak różniły. Gdy Sybil uznał Makishimę za jednostkę, do której nie można strzelić z dominatora przełączonego na tryb egzekucji, Shinya postanowił zignorować nakaz systemu i mimo wszystko wymierzyć mu sprawiedliwość. Akane starała się za wszelką cenę odwieść go od tego pomysłu. Po tym jak z rozkazu Joshu Kasei, Shinya miał zaprzestać mieszać się w sprawy związane z Makishimą, pani inspektor kazała złożyć mu obietnicę, by ten na zawsze pozostał detektywem, w której chodziło głównie o to, aby nie buntował się przeciw Sybil. Egzekutor jednak nie dotrzymał słowa i zostawił jej list, w którym przeprasza i zapewnia, że musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i opuścić biuro. Po przeczytaniu go, Akane się rozpłakała. Tsunemori korzystając z tego, iż System Sybil bardzo ją ceni, wynegocjowała, aby ten nie zabijał Kougami'ego, nawet jeżeli jego Psycho-Pass wzrośnie powyżej trzystu. Warunkiem było jednak to, że Shinya nie zabije Shogo Makishimy. Gdy Akane zostaje ranna podczas wypadku ciężarówki, kątem oka dostrzega Kougami'ego, który wymienia naboje w rewolwerze. Prosi go, aby nie zabijał ich wspólnego wroga, bo tym samym też zostanie przekreślony. Shinya jednak nie posłuchał jej rady i wymierzył sprawiedliwość przestępcy z własnej ręki, po czym uciekł z Japonii[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 22|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 22 „Idealny świat"]]. W drugim sezonie, gdy Akane dowiaduje się o tragicznej śmierci swojej babci, jest podłamana. Wyobraża sobie, że obok niej stoi Kougami, który radzi jej jak ma postąpić ze sprawcą[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 10|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 10 „Mierząc duszę"]]. Często też Togane przypominał jej zbiegłego egzekutora[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 6|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 6 „Ludzie, którzy pierwsi rzucili kamieniem"]][[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 7|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 7 „Niewykrywalne dzieci"]]. Do ich ponownego spotkania dochodzi poza granicami Japonii gdy Akane udaje się do kraju targanego wojną domową. Poznaje Kougami'ego, który przyłączył się do grupy partyzantów i ostrzega go, aby jego nienawiść do systemu nie przerodziła się w czyny, których dopuścił się MakishimaPsycho-Pass Movie. Nobuchika Ginoza Po tym jak nowa pani inspektor dołączyła do Dywizji Pierwszej, Ginoza często upominał ją w sposób agresywny, że ta stosuje niewłaściwe środki traktując egzekutorów na równi z inspektorami. Spowodowane było to jednak jego troską, aby Akane nie skończyła jak jego przyjaciel Kougami, który z powodu przyjaźni z egzekutorem Sasayamą, sam stał się utajnionym. Jej decyzję względem ludzi, których System Sibyl określił jako kryminalistów, bywały dla niego z początku niezrozumiałe. Z biegiem czasu, Ginoza zaczął nabierać szacunku do Tsunemori. Zwierzył się również swojemu terapeucie, że nie obawia się o swój Współczynnik Zbrodni, ponieważ Akane nadaje mu nadziei[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 19|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 19 „''Przezroczysty cień"]]. Gdy jednak Nobuchika został zdegradowany do roli egzekutora, jego relacje z Tsunemori uległy znacznej poprawię. Od tamtej pory wiernie wykonywał jej polecenia i dostosowywał się do nich. Prócz bycia podwładnym Akane jest też jej dobrym przyjacielem. Joji Saiga Do jej pierwszego spotkania z Saigą doszło, gdy wraz z Kougamim udała się do rezydencji Joji'ego położonej w odosobnionym miejscu. Tsunemori była pod wrażeniem osoby Saigi, ponieważ ten wiedział wiele rzeczy na jej temat, mimo iż widzieli się po raz pierwszy. Saiga stwierdził, iż to ze zwykłej obserwacji, co jeszcze bardziej zainteresowało Akane. Po opuszczeniu mieszkania byłego profesora, pani inspektor dziwiła się, że dlaczego wykłady tak utalentowanej osoby nie są w archiwach biura[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 9|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 9 ''„Rajski owoc"]]. Gdy Joji znów został zatrudniony w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, pomagał Akane i jej dywizji w sprawie Kamui'ego. Saiga był zdziwiony jej postępami. Akane z kolei często się do niego zwracała po pomoc, a ten doradzał jej w sprawach, w których miał większe doświadczenie. Jego zainteresowanie budził też przejrzysty Psycho-Pass Akane oraz to, że ta swobodnie z nim rozmawia, pomimo krążącej plotki o jego rzekomym przyciemnianiu barwy rozmówcy. Tomomi Masaoka Masaoka często zachowuje się jak mentor Akane i doradza jej jak powinna zachowywać się jako inspektor. To on pomagał jej zaznajomić się z dominatorem oraz pokazał jak działają hologramy Komissa. Często gdy Akane dręczyły problemy, wątpliwości lub chciała się czegoś dowiedzieć, szła z nim porozmawiać[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 4|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 4 „''Nikt nie wie, co skrywasz za maską"]]. Mika Shimotsuki Pomimo, że Akane pragnie utrzymywać dobre kontakty z swoją dywizją, ciężko jej nawiązać bliższą więź z Miką, która nie jest zadowolona z słuchania jej rozkazów i czasami podważa jej decyzje. Mika będąc niezadowolona z decyzji Akane, życzyła jej po kryjomu, aby zmętniał jej Psycho-Pass. Po wymordowaniu dużej liczby ludzi biura przez Kirito, Mika sugerowała Kasei, aby ta zawiesiła Akane, sugerując, że to jej wina[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 8|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 8 ''„Poczęcie wyroczni"]]. Aoi Tsunemori Aoi była babcią Akane, z którą ta spędzała wiele czasu, gdy była młodsza. Odziedziczyła po niej wiele nawyków oraz identyczny kolor oczów. Aoi zwraca się do niej „A-chan". W sezonie drugim, gdy Aoi podupadła na zdrowiu, Akane bardzo się o nią martwi i próbuje zadbać o jej bezpieczeństwo, podczas gdy w mieście dzieją się złe rzeczyPsycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 3 „''Diabelski dowód"''. Jest roztrzęsiona, gdy dowiaduje się o jej śmierci i ogląda zdjęcia jej poturbowanego ciało, lecz dalej zachowuje przejrzysty Psycho-Pass. Yuki Funahara Podobnie jak Kaori, Yuki również była przyjaciółką Akane. Znały się od gimnazjum, a ich pierwsza rozmowa była na temat „grzybowej" fryzury AkanePsycho-Pass The Novel. Szybko jednak się zaprzyjaźniły. Tsunemori chętnie wychodzi wraz z nią i Minase na miasto, aby porozmawiać o swoich przeżyciach i relacjach w biurze. Fuhanara lubi się z nią drażnić i bywa zazdrosna o postępy Akane. Akane była zaniepokojona zniknięciem Yuki, a gdy była świadkiem, jak Makishima podcina jej gardło, winiła się, że nie była w stanie jej obronić strzelając do mordercy z broni palnej. Kaori Minase Kaori jest dobrą przyjaciółką Akane, którą ta zna od liceum. Po tym jak Akane została zatrudniona w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego, wciąż chętnie się spotykają, choć nie tak często z powodu ogromu pracy pani inspektor. Minase cieszy się, że Tsunemori dostała tak ważną pracę i motywuje ją, gdy ta zdaje się wątpić w swoje umiejętności. Akane była uradowana wieścią, że Kaori bierze ślub i przytuliła ją gratulując. Ciekawostki * Z powodu swojej fryzury, w młodzieńczych latach często była brana za chłopca. * Była najlepszych uczniem w szkole, a jej wyniki przekraczały standardy zatrudnienia w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. * Nie umie pływać, choć dobrze radzi sobie w biegach długodystansowych. * Do jej hobby należą gry komputerowe i surfowanie po internecie, choć aktualnie woli się skupić na pracy. * Jej ulubionym daniem jest makaron. Nie przepada za to za grzybami. * Śpi około pięciu godzin dziennie. * Na początku mangi miała dłuższe włosy. * Nie ma ulubionego autora, lecz często czyta bestsellerowe e-booki. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Inspektorzy Kategoria:Dywizja Pierwsza Kategoria:TV1 Kategoria:TV2 Kategoria:Film Kategoria:Sinners of the System Kategoria:TV3 en:Akane Tsunemori